Adama in Family Court
by The people's Sgt
Summary: AU story. My entry into the "What if Bill Adama and Laura Roslin had a relationship before the Fall". Bill appears in court for not paying child support.


Adama in Family Court

**A/N: An idea that got stuck in my head. I've read several stories on the site about Admiral Adama and Laura Roslin having a relationship before the fall, so here is my entry into the genre.**

**I don't own any rights to **_**Battlestar Galactica.**_

Caprica City Court House

20 years before the fall of the Twelve Colonies

Major William "Husker" Adama had recently returned to the Colonial Fleet and already he was back in Family court with the mother of his daughter Laura Roslin.

_This is what you get kid frakking with a Caprican woman" _His Uncle would have said if he was here now.

Bill had met Laura on Picon ten years ago. He was a Captain then, a veteran of the Cylon War. She was a young teacher at the elementary school in Picon City. It was her first assignment out of Teacher's College. She was excited about meeting a real live Viper pilot. They were her heroes as a young teenager during the war.

One thing led to another and Laura got Pregnant. She didn't want to be a military wife moving from base to base in the twelve colonies. She had plans to return to Caprica and one day run her own school.

Due to cutbacks Bill couldn't reenlist in Colonial Fleet so he took a job on an interstellar freighter to pay child support. Whenever he could he went to see his daughter, Helen. Eventually Bill met his wife Carolanne and had two sons, Lee and Zac. With her help he got back into Colonial Fleet.

Carolanne Adama wasn't happy with the fact that Bill had a daughter and "a baby mama". She refused to meet Laura. She wouldn't have her or her daughter in her house.

Laura maintained a better relationship with Bill. She kept him updated on Helen's life and actually met Lee and Zac Adama. However, Bill Adama didn't get to spend the night with his former lover. He picked up Helen and brought her home at a reasonable time.

Bill had missed some child support payments to Laura while on a cruise aboard _Atlantia_ where he was the CAG and now she had dragged his ass into court.

_"Should have used protection kid or you should have met you a Tauron girl. A Tauron girl would have jumped at the chance to be a housewife. But you and your Dad love them Caprican women."_ Bill imagined his Uncle saying.

Laura Roslin was standing at the other table. She was wearing a nice suit, a step up from her simple skirt and dress shirt days on Picon. He heard she was working in the Caprica City Board of Education now. He guessed the new job paid more. Bill Adama wore his uniform. Perhaps the judge would take pity on a serviceman.

The judge spoke. "Major Adama it seems you missed two months of child support for your daughter Helen. What do you have to say in your defense?"

It was a female judge. His buddy Saul Tigh had told him: "If you get a female judge your frakked. They always side with the mother unless she's a drunk, but Laura's a school teacher, an upstanding member of society. Nobody cares about the Colonial Fleet anymore until their cruise ship gets hijacked by terrorists working for Tom Zarek and then they still complain we used excessive force."

"Your Honor, at the time I was deployed aboard a Battlestar. My wife was supposed to take care of the payments, I guess she didn't."

"Mrs. Roslin do you wish to make a statement at this time?" The Judge asked.

"Yes your Honor. I would like Major Adama to simply make up for the missing payments." Laura said as if she were at a parent-teacher conference.

"Major Adama, can you make payment at this time?"

"Yes I can your honor". Bill Adama answered stiffly. The Judge didn't take pity on a serviceman after all. Carolanne would be angry. The two month's child support would mean no family vacation this year.

"It is the decision of this court that Major Adama make restitution immediately. Major Adama please see the Court Clerk after this. Next case please".

Bill stopped to talk to Laura. He liked when she wore her glasses. It made her look sexy, but now he had to concentrate on business.

"You knew I was on deployment and Carolanne probably didn't make those payments on purpose to spite you, you could have cut me some slack." He said with a little anger.

"Your daughter needs braces Bill. It is also important that you show her that you as her father are responsible enough to care for her."

"If you had married me I would be showing her everyday how responsible I can be." Bill said with more anger.

"Just make sure you make up for the payments Bill and give my regards to the bitch you married." Laura then stormed out of the court room.

**A/N: Just a little fun with the Admiral. Please review.**


End file.
